


The Relaxing Weekend

by theoccasionalshipper



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoccasionalshipper/pseuds/theoccasionalshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a relaxing weekend, so what will the Shadowhunters be able to conjure up to spice it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Payback Time

Alec grinned when he saw Jace fall off the ladder, landing on his back. Jace groaned while Clary had to hide a smile behind her hand as she helped him up. "I thought you were supposed to be the 'best Shadowhunter' of our generation, Jace. How can we be safe if even our golden boy breaks his back? " Alec said, smirking.  
"For your information, I only landed on my back. "  
"Alec is right, " Simon said, walking up hand in hand with Isabelle. "Though it's still nice to know that even Jace Herondale falls. "  
Izzy slapped his arm. "It was only because you broke the light during training! " She turned toward Alec. "And you need to teach him better. I thought you said he wouldn't shoot anything on purpose again with his bow and arrows! "  
Alec frowned. "It's not my fault he can't control himself. And it's not entirely my fault.... " His voice faltered and Alec spotted Magnus wiping something off his glittering purple vest. Max sat near him giggling.  
"What do you mean it's not 'entirely' your fault?! " Izzy demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She pursed her freshly glossed lips.  
Jace strode up, following Alec's gaze. "He means that Magnus was too busy 'distracting' him. "  
Alec flushed red. "That's not true! "  
"Oh sure it is Alexander, " Magnus said. "Rafe and Max are at Catarina's now. What did you want us for Isabelle? I would very appreciate it if it was worth my time. " Jace winked at Alec, but with a devilish smile.  
"Oh, it will, Magnus. I never disappoint. " Alec saw Jace slip into the library. He glanced around, and spotted a bucket with a mop in it. He smiled slowly.

They had took the bucket and strung it on a string above the library entrance. Clary had sighed and went with Isabelle somewhere. Simon had grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist. Magnus had only planted a kiss on Alec's cheek and strode off to who knows where.   
"Oh, I can't wait until he comes out! " Simon said gleefully.  
"How about you go and get him out. I'll be on the second floor, waiting. " Simon nodded and half-walked-half-skipped to the library. Alec bounded up the stairs two at a time and took an arrow out of his quiver, placing it. He aimed it at the string, waiting.  
Jace was walking out of the door hurriedly, covering his ears as Simon chattered nonstop to Jace. Alec released the arrow and laughed when Jace gasped with horror as the foamy water splashed all over him. Simon peered out and gave him a thumbs-up. "I like that style, Jace. Maybe Clary will like it too. " Jace groaned again and spotted Alec when he lifted his sopping head.  
"ALEC! " he roared, and came barreling at him.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TMI Team has to now figure out what they exactly want to do for the weekend. With so many ideas, can they actually settle on one?

After Jace found a towel for his sopping hair and him and Alec were safely apart from each other, Isabelle rounded them up for a meeting.  
Isabelle clapped her hands together. Everyone was seated around one of the Institute's tables. "Okay! Since this is the weekend and we haven't had one of these days for a long time, I suggest we start planning. "  
"What? I thought we had plenty of time together! "Simon exclaimed.   
She pursed her lips. "Simon, we aren't talking about US. We're talking about us, "she said simply. He still looked confused.  
Magnus leaned forward. "What do you propose we do? Though I wouldn't plan on going to Peru. "  
"We aren't going anywhere for the weekend. That is final, "Alec said. "You don't want to leave the kids, do you Magnus? "  
Magnus looked affronted. "Sweet pea, I wasn't suggesting that- "  
"Why can't we go to the beach? I love the beach! "Jace protested. Clary swatted his arm.  
"We can't go because you just want to see girls who are barely covered up, Jace! "  
"What do you mean us? I thought you meant us! "  
"The children are important to me, Alexander-"  
"Simon, please. I'm not going to break up with you because you ALREADY PROPOSED TO ME. "  
"What's wrong with seeing girls, Clary? I can't just not see girls. That means I can't be with you. Is that what you're saying? "  
"I know Rafe and Max are a priority to you Magnus. "  
Isabelle sighed heavily. "GUYS! Hello? I'm still here? "She waved her hands around.  
"I don't mean that Jace! I just don't like it when you look at girls like that! "  
"I know, Magnus. I don't know how this turned out like this. "  
Isabelle left the room and headed toward the kitchen, her heels clicking.  
"So you're jealous? I knew it! "  
"Sure... "Clary said, her voice faltering.  
Isabelle returned with a packet of beer and cups. She slammed them down on the table and everyone grew quiet. "Truth or dare. That's it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm really really sorry that I haven't posted another chapter yet. I've been busy. And I know that many won't be reading this, but thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first post, so sorry if it's bad. I hope to add more soon!


End file.
